The invention relates to a non-skid device, particularly for pneumatically tires vehicle wheels used on ice and snow, which comprises a supporting disk fixable to the wheel disk or rim having a plurality of equidistant, radially non-skid arms from a prebent profile, engaging over the tires tread, externally carrying on its free ends gripping profiles or spikes made from plastics or some other suitable material.
Apart from snow chains, winter or friction tires are used for driving motor vehicles in winter on snow-covered uphill and downhill gradients. Snow chains are not very popular, because it is often difficult to fit them to the vehicle tires and they must be used in such a way that the road is not damaged, i.e. the snow chains have to be removed on dry road sections following the snow-covered or ice-covered sections. In addition, when travelling on dry road surfaces, snow chains are subject to considerable wear and also do not permit a high speed. Particularly in the case of roads which become covered with ice at short notice, i.e. ice surfaces produced by drizzle falling on frozen road surfaces, snow chains and winter tires are often not available. It is also not always possible to use spiked tires.
Apart from snow chains and winter tires starting aids are known, but cannot replace snow chains and winter tires. These starting aids, which comprise clamp straps mounted on the tires, merely serve to permit a vehicle to be driven a short distance out of mud or snow.